


Skinny Love

by rosepinknails



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little longing, Banter, But they like each other very much :-), Crushes, Cursing cause it's Hidan, Fluff, Getting Together, Hidden Feelings, I just wanted to write something sweet, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk I was hit with a wave of inspiration at like 12 in the morning and this is what came out, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, So yeah, Teasing, Walking Home Together, and a dash of humor, but nothing like too bad, hope you enjoy :-), shrug, skinny love, they're both like 18 or 19 in this idk, they're not together in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepinknails/pseuds/rosepinknails
Summary: Hidan and Sasori walk home from school.
Relationships: Hidan & Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Skinny Love

Like a spilled cup of paint water, the sky spread itself across the horizon and beyond. Thin, frail-looking clouds slowly glided through their wide kingdom and a far-away plane dove into the deep, azure nothingness where it was swallowed whole, leaving nothing behind but a faint stripe of white.

A light, fresh breeze played with the unkempt grass growing on each side of the small, pebble-covered street. Grasshoppers chirped their deafening song and a calm stream accompanied them with its soft, wet gurgling. Small specks – dragon-flies – hastily darted around from one side to the other, their colorful bodies and translucent wings glistening in the sun. Too quick to catch a glimpse, but still very much present and deserving of a place to call home.

The ground was dry and dusty. Every time he took a step with his worn-out shoes he stirred up a cloud of brown dust that danced around his feet, only to quickly fade and return to the scorched, hard earth. The stones and pebbles quietly cracked in protest as he slowly moved forward, feeling the sun rays on his skin. The tip of his nose, once cold, now slowly regained its warmth and he took his hand out of his pocket when it started to get a little sweaty.

The air smelled of summer. Birds were singing high up in the trees and he spotted a gray cat sitting in the grass watching them. It mewed a sweet, tiny greeting at him before jumping up and disappearing behind the green bushes, hiding away. Suddenly he noticed the sound of cracking pebble coming near rather quickly and he moved aside, into the shadow of a nearby tree, expecting someone on their bike to pass him by any second.

“Hey, Sasori!”

He turned around, eyes narrowed from the brightness of the day. It was Hidan. He was flashing a relaxed grin as he pushed into the pedals and caught up to him, hopping off his bike and falling in step with his medium pace.

“Hey.”

Hidan pushed his bike with one hand while the other clumsily wiped the sweat from his forehead. He huffed and pulled at the hem of his T-shirt, fluttering it to cool himself down. They kept walking next to each other for a while, without either of them really saying anything. Their crunching footsteps and the metallic clicking of the bike filled the silence between them, eager to have a conversation. Sometimes one of them would lightly trip over a particular large piece of pebble and Hidan would continue to make it his mission to kick them aside, smirking triumphantly whenever he'd manage to make them fly ahead and land on the ground with a _clack-clack-clack_.

“You missed school today.”, Sasori eventually said. It wasn't criticism, he just stated a mere fact. Hidan shrugged beside him as he stopped to light his cigarette. His cheeks hollowed when he took the first deep drag and shoved the nearly empty pack of smokes back in his jeans.

“Didn't really feel like going today.”, he responded, the cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth. Sasori absently chewed on his lip while toying with the key in his jacket.

“What were you up to, then?”, he asked after a while. Casually.

“Just the usual.”

“No good, then.”

Hidan snorted.

“Jupp.”

They kept walking. The wind tousled their hair and tugged at their clothes. The bike had already been dirty at the beginning, but now a thin layer of dust and pollen started to cover the rusty, silver body.

“I hung out with Shikamaru and the others this time.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”, he scratched the back of his neck, “...For a while. Then that fat fuck caught us again and we had to bail.”

“You were at the usual place then?”

“Yeah. Skate park. It sucked ass today, tho.”

“Why?”

He shrugged once more and briefly glanced over, then redirected his stare towards the sky.

“I dunno. It just did.”

“Hm.”

“Why'd you ask?”

Sasori furrowed his brows and made a vague sound, pretending not to hear him. He felt a tough but affectionate bump against his left upper arm and rolled his eyes. He looked up at Hidan and saw the smoke butt wander into the corner of his mouth as his lips formed a shit-eating grin.

“Did you miss me?”

“No.”

He huffed and was met with a mocking laugh.

“Alright. Cool.”

Another large pebble was approaching them. Hidan quickened his pace, his pent-up energy coming out in a burst as he skillfully let his shoe meet the stone with full force, this time aiming for the stream. He proudly whistled through his teeth when it flew through the air and and fell straight into the water with a dull sound, causing collateral damage to the fish population as it stirred away in panic. When he turned around to flash him a grin, free hand casually shoved in his pants while the other held the bike, his messy hair blowing in the wind, Sasori almost wanted to return it. He didn't.

“Maybe a bit.”, he murmured however when he'd caught up to him. Hidan raised his brows.

“Maybe a bit what?”

Silence.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He quietly scoffed, feeling heat creeping up his face and he wasn't sure if it was from the sun anymore. It made him waver in his inner composure; especially because of the obviously teasing choice of tone.

“...Nothing. Forget it.”

“Well shit. Now I wanna know.”

“You'd be too dumb to understand it anyway.”

“Oh, really?”

The ashes from Hidan's cigarette tumbled down on his shirt when he brought his fingers to his lips, dropping the butt onto the ground and stepping on it in an almost brutal manner.

“Yes, really.”, Sasori retorted, feeling defensive. He should've kept his mouth shut. Now he was like a fish stuck on a hook, struggling to escape. But surprisingly, Hidan didn't bug him like he usually would. However, he did catch him grinning to himself like an idiot from the corner of his eyes. His complexion would always grow a little darker during the warmer months and the white of his teeth complimented that. He could see the thin yet prominent hairs on his lower arms and the way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed; it made something pull at his chest. Painfully, almost. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home. Sasori pressed his fingers around the now warm key in his pocket.

“You have plans for later?”, Hidan asked after another while of silence.

“...Why?”

“You got plans or not?”

“I don't know yet.”

“Just answer the fucking question.”

“I just did.”

“Holy shit you're annoying.”, he sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew there was no true malice behind his words.

“I have to carry out the newspaper with my dad today. Or at least I was supposed to. But he's piss drunk like always. Now I gotta do it alone.”

“So?”

“ _So_? Help me out, asshole.”

Do it yourself, idiot. I'm not your little helper.”

“Well you're already little so-”

The rest of the sentence got swallowed by a pained groan as he was punched in the arm.

“Shut up.”

“Ouch. Calm down, it was just a joke.”

The mood was light. They continued their banter for a while, each one trying to come up with a more snarky comeback, until the bike fell to the ground clattering, abandoned in a cloud of brown dust when Sasori took off after dishing out a particularly bad burn.

“Got you, fucker!”, Hidan breathlessly yelled when he finally got a hold of him, blocking his way by cornering him against an old, tall tree. Its small, light-green leafs hung around them, only urged to move when the breeze blew over the near lake. Now the air felt more humid, but Sasori's mouth was dry like the desert. He looked up, panting, and returned the challenging look he was given. Even though there were two arms, one on each side, pressed against the tree and a body broader than his blocking his way, he knew he could easily escape. He just didn't want to. Instead he leaned his head back until the cool, bumpy bark touched his scalp.

“Took you long enough.”, he said.

“Eh, I felt generous today. So I gave you a head start.”

The hands next to him inched a little closer. And even though they weren't touching him it still felt like he was being burned. He heard the blood thrum in his ears and his lungs prickled. The heat had made him kind of dizzy and he felt droplets of sweat running down his face and neck, making him regret running off in the first place. But he couldn't help it. There was a shy giddiness sitting in his stomach and it had ripped all the strings of self-control out of his hands.

Eventually, after a short argument that had lead to nothing, he was freed of his trap and allowed to sink down on the grass. He shrugged his jacket off and it was snatched out of his hands immediately, because Hidan decided that he wanted to use it as a pillow. That's how they sat there and let the time pass, each one busy with his own thoughts. Sasori with his back against the tree, and Hidan on the ground with his hands crossed behind his head.

The breeze stirred up small waves across the calm surface of the lake and let the trees rustle. He watched the boat in in the middle of the lake leisurely dancing on the glistening blue water reflecting the sunlight. After a while he noticed how the sweat on his skin had dried and his breath had calmed, his heart was still beating fast however. He was probably out of shape, he assumed.

“Hey.”, Hidan suddenly said.

“What?”

“Get over here.”

“What for?”

“Just do it. I gotta show you something.”

Sasori huffed and got up, sitting down next to him. Maybe a little too close.

“Look at that.”, Hidan pointed into the air, “That cloud kinda looks like a dick.”

“...Are you serious?”, Sasori deadpanned. The cloud didn't look like that at all.

“Yeah I am?”

“You're so stupid. How old are you, 10?”

“If I'm stupid how come you're laughing right now?”

“I'm not.”

“And what the fuck is that then?”

Hidan reached out and shoved his thumb playfully against the dimple on his cheek that had formed from smiling. Sasori quickly swatted his hand away, but the feeling of his warm fingers lingered on.

“I'm laughing _at_ you, not _with_ you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I saw that adorable grin alright.”

The last part of the sentence sounded off and bumpy, like a trip and fall he wasn't able to catch last minute. He pressed his lips together and cleared his throat, glancing over to him with an unreadable look on his face before looking back up in the sky. He continued his odyssey of cloud spotting after that and managed to come up with even more absurd sounding things every time. He seemed like he was almost proud of it. And although it was incredibly dull and imbecile humor, Sasori's cheeks hurt at the end from grinning so much. He didn't recognize himself anymore. Not since they had gotten so close.

When time was due they resumed their walk and soon arrived at his grandmother's home. Part of him was glad it was finally over, but the other part secretly wished that it would never end. His footsteps made a hollow, almost sad sounding thud against the stairs as he walked up to the front porch, fumbling with his keys.

“Alright. See ya.”

Sasori threw him a casual nod over his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Hidan returned it and made a lazy saluting motion with two fingers. He had one foot on the bottom of the stairs, the other one resting on the bike pedal while he attempted to light another cigarette. His lighter made a mechanical _clack_ -sound but didn't bother dispensing a flame, which made him try it even harder, cursing under his breath while he absently swayed his bike back and forth.

Meanwhile Sasori was standing in front of the door. He could see the usual white, short curtains through the small window in the middle and he counted the decorative holes and embroilments instead of going inside. His hand was still holding the door knob. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach and a bothersome twist in his heart. Today he felt different, somehow. He lowered his gaze and quietly sighed. The dirty welcome mat threw him an encouraging smile in form of a yellow sun with a face on it. He turned around and took a few unsure steps.

“Hey.”

Hidan, who was still busy with his lighter, looked up and raised his eyebrows.

“What's up?”

He couldn't do it. Sasori bit his lower lip and met his questioning gaze, suddenly missing the ugly laugh of the welcome mat.

“Come back to school tomorrow. Or you're gonna have to repeat another year. Dumbass.”

Suddenly the lighter erupted a tiny flame. Hidan took his chance and took a deep drag, blowing a thin trail of smoke into the air. It got carried away by the breeze.

Even though it was early afternoon the town was quiet. Ugly, dilapidated and new, freshly painted buildings took turns presenting themselves to the passerbys and a wave of heat hovered in an nonrhythmic dance above the dark asphalt. It felt like the rest of the town ceased to exist; like it stood still in it's usual silence until a certain point, where it realized that it was no longer needed and respectfully faded away. Seemingly right before his eyes. Because the scent of tobacco surrounded him, followed by a warm hand carefully being placed on his cheek. Dry, chapped lips touched his forehead and the kiss burned itself under his skin, making his chest flutter and tighten. His stomach felt hot and cold at the same time, like multiple knives stabbing him, the blade still glowing red. The molten heat traveled up to his heart and throat, where it chocked him, like he had just lost his privilege to breathe.

“Alright, alright. I will. Stop sulking already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey  
> guess who's not dead yet  
> you're right  
> this bitch  
> anyway  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic I wrote which gave me lots of happy feelings :-) I thought I was kinda done with both this ship and fandom (thats why I stopped writing Love Me Tender), but now it seems like I'm back on my bullshit weeeeeeeee  
> I guess I'm back to being the only one who acually cares about this ship. Yay  
> So have this little one shot. Say hi in the comments if you want. Or on tumblr! My username is bitchtitslmao  
> 


End file.
